Ton coeur m'appartient
by Eirelav
Summary: - Tu es à moi. Juste à moi, ajouta-t-il agressivement en resserrant encore plus sont étreinte. yaoi


_Recorrection été 2011_

**Attention Violence!**

**Ton cœur m'appartient**

Kakashi admirait Iruka. Celui-ci était d'une beauté inimaginable. Torse nu, le dauphin voguait doucement sur l'eau claire du lac. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient autour de sa tête, formant une auréole de mèches soyeuses. Ses lèvres tentatrices étaient légèrement ouvertes. La fine cicatrice qui barrait horizontalement son visage lui donnait un air fragile. Sa peau mate avait des reflets dorés sous les rayons du soleil.

Cependant, un trou béait sur sa poitrine à la place où son cœur devrait se trouver et l'eau du lac avait la couleur du sang.

_Flash back_

- Je te quitte, Kakashi, dit l'Umino ses yeux plongés dans ceux dépareillés de l'Hatake.

L'argenté tenta de saisir le menton du plus jeune, mais ce dernier recula d'un pas. Il laissa un instant sa main dans les airs avant de la remettre contre son corps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le chunin regarda un instant le sol et déclara :

- Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai besoin d'un peu de recule face à notre couple. Je ne sais même plus si je t'aime encore…, finit-il en murmurant, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

- Tu te sens un peu perdu, mais ne t'inquiètes pas; je suis là.

Il fit un pas en avant dans l'intention de prendre l'autre dans ses bras. Iruka bondit en arrière.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Kashi, dit-il les yeux humides. Je m'en vais. Je pars de Konoha.

- Sur ordre de l'Hokage ?

- Non, ses larmes roulaient librement à présent. J'ai demandé une mutation. Je pars loin de toi.

Il tourna les talons et partit. Cependant, il n'alla pas bien loin car Kakashi le rattrapa.

- Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime Ruka.

- Kashi, gémit le brun.

Le ninja copieur lui vola un tendre baisé.

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Demain, soupira l'autre, vaincu.

* * *

La forêt était calme. Trop calme. Pas un seul chant d'oiseau, pas de présence d'animaux. Même le vent dans les feuilles ne faisait pas de bruit. Iruka en était nerveux. Le silence total était un mauvais signe. Très mauvais. Le brun décida de modifier légèrement son chemin et obliqua entre les arbres. Un lac s'étirait non loin de là. Il pourrait le longer tout en surveillant les alentours.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner d'un coup. Kakashi. Kakashi se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataillent qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux avaient une étrange lueur. Un éclat de pure folie. Avant que l'Umino put émettre une seule demande sur sa présence, des bras l'emprisonnèrent fortement.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas partir, susurra une voix dangereusement glaciale à son oreille, le faisant fissionner.

- Tu es à moi. Juste à moi, ajouta-t-il agressivement en resserrant encore plus sont étreinte.

Il sortit rapidement un kunai qu'il enfonça dans la poitrine d'Iruka qui hoqueta. L'argenté lui mordit le cou tout en continuant à lui déchiqueter les chairs avec le kunai. Le chunin tenta de se débattre, mais il était prisonnier entre les bras de son aîné.

Du sang coulant sur son menton, Kakashi plongea la main dans la blessure.

- Ton cœur m'appartient. Tu me l'as donné, tu te souviens ? Je t'aime et tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi.

Il plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime. Sa main se referma sur le cœur agonisant et l'arracha. Iruka émit un dernier cri d'agonie avant de retomber mollement entre les bras de son bourreau.

L'ancien anbu retira la veste et le chandail du cadavre de son amour. Il le contempla amoureusement avant de le mettre à l'eau.

- Tu es si gracieux dans l'eau, chéri.

Il détacha ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Fin du flash back _

Kakashi admirait Iruka. Celui-ci était d'une beauté inimaginable. Torse nu, le dauphin voguait doucement sur l'eau claire du lac. Un trou ornait sa poitrine.

Son cœur encore chaud était dans la paume de l'Hatake…


End file.
